Into the Night
by Maridee
Summary: What I thought should happen after the Letters Never Sent episode.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that follows that belongs to me is the idea of what could have happened, everything else belongs to Covert Affairs and the USANetwork.

Chapter 1

Annie drove. She had no clue where she was going. All she knew was that he was leaving. Not just leaving the country, but leaving her. Leaving everything she had hope for, everything she had dreamed of in the past few days. Leaving everything she had come to realize about her feeling for him. She drove on, on into the setting sun, a symbol of her heart sinking in her chest. She would drive until the pain stopped she had told herself. Looking ahead at the long darkening road, she knew it would be a very long time before she would ever stop. Glancing at the passenger seat her cell phone vibrated across the leather, Joan's name flashed across the screen, she picked it up and without even thinking, tossed it over her shoulder and never looked back.

Sitting in the Airport waiting for his luggage at the carousel Auggie couldn't wait to hear Parker's voice again, she had filled a void in his life that no one else ever had, well accept for one, but that ship had sailed the day that he found out she loved another. It was not the first thing that Ben Mercer had ruined for him but it had been the worst to deal with. Now that he had given Annie a gift of one of the things he loved the most he could begin to let her go and move on to a future with Parker. Parker, who at first he thought was just away to help him deal with the feelings of guilt for her brother, but now, he didn't know. He was in Africa now though and he find out. His thoughts were stopped however when his phone rang.

"Joan this better be good. You know I am on vacation in Africa"

"Auggie have you heard from Annie? I had a mission I needed her for but we have not been able to contact her. Her phone was tracked to the side of Highway 20 in Texas."

Auggie was worried Annie never went anywhere without that phone and she never left without anyone knowing where she was.

"Has anyone spoken to her sister Danielle?"

"That's why we are calling you Auggie, Danielle told us the last thing Annie said was she was going to talk to you about…"

There was silence on the other end of the line

"Joan what are you talking about, talk to me about what?

"Auggie have you talked to Annie?"

"Yes, I saw her right before I left to go to the airport when I gave her my car, but what did you mean Joan, talk to me about what?"

"Auggie maybe you should call Danielle."

"Joan what are you talking about and what does it have to do with Annie being missing?"

"Auggie call Danielle" The authority Joan's voice gave no room to question, she was not going to give Auggie any further information, "Call me if you here from Annie I am beginning to worry."

"You're not the only one Joan" Auggie said as he hung up the phone.

Annie was missing and he was on the other side of the world. But why did he need to call Danielle, and what would Joan not tell him. Sitting in the nearest chair he thought back to two days ago when he had last spoken to Annie in the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything that follows in italics is from the closed captioning in the final scene of Letters Never Sent, the rest are my interpretations and inspirations. As always I do not own anything.

Chapter 2

He listened as Annie his best friend in the world and the person he trusted above all walked toward him through the parking garage. He knew it was her because he could smell her perfume and that distinct clicking of her heels on the pavement, both of which he had come to look forward to.

"**Where can a girl get a fichus around here?"** Annie says as she walks toward Auggie in the parking garage where he keeps his Corvette.

"_About the fichus…" _Auggie grimaces as he begins to unfold the dust cover of his Corvette.

"_What?" _Annie asks.

"_Ah, don't' leave a live plant to a blind guy," _Auggie says looking guilty.

Annie chuckles. As she goes to he helps Auggie unfold the cover off of his Corvette.

"_Sorry" _Auggie shrugs.

"_It's Ok." _Annie smiles.

"_You OK?" _Auggie asks with concern in his voice knowing what she has gone through.

"_Well…rough couple of days. You?" _Annie says trying to avoid the subject a little.

"_Rough couple of days. I heard."_ Auggie says with that I know what happened tone in his voice.

Annie went to sit against the trunk of the car while Auggie stuffed the cover behind the passenger seat.

As Auggie walked around the back of the car he could tell Annie was having a hard time,_ "I'm sorry, Annie, but your life is going to change. Inside the agency and out."_

"_I can still feel the recoil of the gun" _Annie said as she tried to keep her composure_." The acid smell of the bullet, and the echo. Time stops."_

Auggie turns to Annie_, "You know you don't have to go through this alone. The agency has people you can talk to."_

Annie smiled softly_," The person I want to talk to is you." _She said as she slide her hand over his hand, interlaced their fingers, and takes a deep breath to ready herself to tell him how she fells_. _

Auggie smiled not being able to seeing the look on her face and said_, "Well how fortuitous." _Not seeing that she was looking at him with longing in her eyes he went on_," Because I have something that I wanted to talk to you about too." _

Auggie reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small manila folder and hands it to Annie.

She grabs it quickly out of his hands_, "Another mission?"_

"_Not exactly", _Auggie says as she turns the envelope over into her hand.

Clink, keys fall into her hand. She turns to Auggie with a look of confusion on her face.

"_Your giving me your car?" _she says as she turns the keys over in her hand and smiles.

"_I'm moving on" _a concerned look falls across Annie's face_," and you need some cheering up. Knowing how fast you like to drive, this ought to do it."_

Annie laughs and says,_ "Well why don't we take her for a spin?" _As she playfully nudges Auggie and gives him a flirty look that of course he cannot see.

"_Oh", _Auggie laughs saying_, "Actually, I have a plane to catch now. "_

Annie's faces loses all signs of happiness as she says_, "Where to?"_

"_I'm going to Africa." _Annie looks into Auggie eyes as he says_, "Going to look somebody in the eye, so to speak, and say what I need to say." _

Annie is at a loss for words, a stricken look upon her face. Suddenly she realizes the silence that hangs between them and before Auggie has time to realize she had come here to do the same thing she jumps up and says_, "Well, uh, well whoever it is I hope they hear you." _She looks at him with pain in her eyes_, "I know she will."_

"_Well, you know you wanna drive it, so drive it."_

She looks at him briefly with tears in her eyes and turns on a dime and runs to the driver's seat of the car.

Not really knowing why she ran away so quickly Auggie says_," I can literally hear you smiling." _As he walks around to the driver's door_._

Annie starts the car_, "Any tips?"_ she asks as he leans on the car door at her level, trying hard to hide her breaking heart_._

Auggie grabs her arm_, "Give her all you have got, Walker, she can take it." _After patting her arm he turns to walk away as she reeves the engine and squeals out of the parking garage_._

Had he missed something? Shaking his head he called the office and asked the switchboard to transfer him to Danielle's cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

As always nothing belongs to me accept the idea for this story. Everything recognizable belongs to Covert Affairs and one quote from Sabrina. Hope you enjoy. ~Maridee

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Hello?"

"Danielle this is Auggie Anderson, I work with"

"AUGGIE WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ANNIE? SHE'S GONE, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

"Danielle, calm down, what are you talking about?"

"Don't act stupid Auggie Anderson, I am talking about the fact that Annie went over to tell you that she realized in Stockholm that she had feelings for you. Now what did you say to her to make her run away?"

"What! That's not what we..." realization hit Auggie like a hammer,"Oh no, I am such an idiot, when she grabbed my hand and said that I was who she wanted to talk to… Oh God, she wasn't talking about the spy she killed was she Danielle?"

"What are you talking about Auggie?"

"Danielle I am talking about how I have made the biggest mistake of my life because I couldn't see what was right in front of my face."

At that moment Parker walked up. "Hello Auggie," she said as she hugged him tightly. "What could you not see, are you OK?"

Auggie cringed as he heard Danielle ask very loudly through the phone, "Who is that Auggie? Is she why Annie ran away? Auggie you had better tell me right now what happened or so help me."

Auggie cut her off, "Danielle, I am going to have to call you right back, I have to take care of something right now before I can tell you anything else."

"Auggie Anderson if you hang up this phone I swear I will"

Click. He would have to deal with Danielle later, he needed to explain everything to Parker and hope she would forgive him because the next plane back to the states didn't leave until morning.

"Parker," Auggie sighs deeply, "I am going to tell you a story, I need you to tell me how it's going to turn out."

"Auggie, look at you quoting my favorite movie. You can tell me whatever story you like, I am just glad you are here."

Parker went to run her hand through Auggie's hair but he delicately grasped her hand in mid-air just as if he could see it coming and held her away from him.

"Parker I am afraid after this story you might not feel the same way"

Worried that something was wrong Parker said "Auggie did you really come all this way to tell me a story?"

"When I left the states I came here, to say what I had to say, to quote myself. But what I have to say has changed and I hope that one day you can forgive me, but I can't stay, I have to go back and make things right. I have been blind in more ways than one and I have hurt many people by not being able to see what now I know to be clearly right in front of me."

"Auggie I don't understand."

"Parker when we got together we both knew we were running away from something, at the time I thought it was just the memory of your brother, but now I realized that I was also running away from the love I thought I couldn't have. Parker, I really…"

Parker placed her hand over Auggie's mouth, "Don't say another word, Auggie I think you have misunderstood I am not looking for a committed relationship, I thought we were just making each other happy to get over my brother, I never intended for this to be serious. I am so sorry if you didn't understand that I am not looking for anything permanent right now."

"I am so glad to hear you say that." He laughed out as he hugged her tightly picking her up off the ground.

"I'm glad too, I don't understand it all, but I'm glad too"

As he put her down he said, "Parker I will explain it all if you can give me a couch to sleep on for the night, and an ear to listen to my tale."

"You are more than welcome to stay, but why just one night?"

"Trust me after you hear my story you will understand."

* * *

><p>AN: Quote from Sabrina the 1995 movie with Harrison Ford and Julia Ormond: "I am going to tell you a story, I need you to tell me how it's going to turn out."

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it's like big drops of sunshine that brighten my day.

Riy: Don't worry I don't plan on stopping.

Moongrl088: Don't worry I would not torture anyone with Ben Mercer (cringes as she has to type his name), but I hope you enjoy what happens next.

calltowrshp: I hope further down the road in the show he realizes it was Annie all along. I understand that if they did it now the show would end soon. So I will keep watching and coming up with my own endings. At least until the day, hopefully far in the future because I love this show, they finally get together and the show ends.

Millemini: I am happy you loved it.

Adalia: I am glad you think I am keeping everyone true to character; it is one of my goals to keep everyone's personality as intact as possible. Also I am glad you are enjoying my "style" the way you described it is exactly like what I am going for, I want you to hear the characters actual voices in the back of your mind as you read. Thanks so much for the 10/10, I just hope that the last few chapters live up to you rating.


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry it took me so long to get this out, Happy Belated Valentine's!

As always nothing belongs to me but the idea for this story, everything else belongs to Covert Affairs. Hope you enjoy. ~Maridee

Into the Night - Chapter 4

"Joan I am at the airport, have you tracked down the Vette?" Auggie had a tracking system installed in the car before giving it to Annie. As always he was trying to keep one step ahead of her to keep her safe, not knowing then that its first use would be not for work, but for him. He had given Joan the information earlier that morning

"Yes Auggie she is at a remote cabin in Colorado and the signal has not moved since it was acquired last night."

"Good, I have to fly from here to Frankfurt then straight to Denver, then it's another 30 minute flight to Colorado Springs, I should touch down about 7:30pm Colorado time, from there I will need a car to take me the rest of the way, can you arrange that Joan?"

"Already done Auggie, but I am going to send the Colorado Springs team out there momentarily just to see if she is alright."

"No Joan, if she sees them she will run and then she will figure out that we tracked her there through the car and disable it. I will get her back Joan, don't worry just give me a little time to get there."

"I'm sure you will Auggie," he could hear the double meaning in Joan's words.

"Thanks Joan"

"Go get our girl Auggie."

Annie sat on the front porch of the cabin starring into the distance, wondering what she was going to do next. She couldn't go back it would be too painful. She couldn't see him every day and not say anything. She couldn't look into those beautiful brown eyes and not want to kiss him. She could no longer slide her hand into the crook of his arm to guide him down the hallway, touching him would just be too much to bear. She knew she would have to go back to reality soon, but for now she wanted to stay hidden, hidden from everything but the pain. The pain consumed her just as she consumed the alcohol in her hand. The alcohol that dulled the pain but never made it disappear completely. She didn't know if she could ever be whole again or if she even wanted to.

She continued starring out into the distance as she tried to forget. Forget the sound and tones of his voice, as he would talk to her to guide her through whatever danger she had gotten into. The desperate sound in his voice when he knew she was in real trouble and couldn't get to her, the relieved tone he would get when he knew she was safely out of any danger, or the calming tone he would get when she was worried and knew she needed reassurance. She especially would miss his sense of humor, no matter what he could always make her laugh. That was the problem she knew he cared, that was what was making this so hard. She knew he cared for her, but she had waited too long to tell him that she cared too. He had moved onto another person which now had taken him away from her to Africa. She knew it was her fault and she didn't know if she could ever forgive herself. She uncorked another bottle of wine, thinking maybe she could find forgiveness at the bottom of this bottle, probably not, but what did she have to lose?

Auggie sat with his head against the hull of the plane, the vibrations from the engines humming through his body like a comforting lullaby. He couldn't sleep but at least this was helping with the nervousness. This was his last leg of the flight and he would be on the ground within the hour. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty, he felt like a teenager trying to figure out how to ask out his first crush. Why was this happening he was always so confident and knew exactly what to say to women, that was his thing, he was good at it, and he knew it. But right now he felt as if it were a superpower that had been stolen from him by some sort of Kryptonite.

"I am sorry sonny, but I couldn't help but notice you looked a little out of sorts, is everything ok?"

Auggie turned his head toward the voice coming from his right and said, "Yes ma'am, I am just a little confused right now."

"Why don't you make an old woman happy and tell me what you did to upset her."

Auggie tensed up in his chair, "What? How did you…"

"How did I know? Well sonny I have been through a heartbreak or two in my day, and I would know that look anywhere." She patted his hand in reassurance.

"I was an idiot."

"Well aren't all men at one time or another?" she chuckled next to him.

"Yes, but I had love standing there right in front of my face and I was too blind to see it."

"Well sonny"

"My name is Auggie ma'am"

"Well Augustus I did notice you carry a white cane…"

Auggie laughed out loud.

"Now Augustus, with a smile like that how could you not know that any woman in her right mind would not fall had over heels in love with you?"

Still laughing Auggie said, "Thank you, I needed that. I am sorry ma'am, but I didn't catch your name."

"Sophia Petrillo, just think of me as your fairy god-grandmother, minus the wings and the poufy dress."

"Oh so you carry a wand then?" Auggie said still laughing.

"Why yes, it's about three foot tall, made of hand carved wood, and helps me walk. However I have conjured up a few stars with it by bopping complete idiots on the head."

"You are too much Sophia; I guess that means I should steer clear of your cane if I don't want to see stars today."

"Well that's still to be seen, you haven't told me what you have done yet, so I have not decided if you are a complete idiot or just a temporary idiot. So go on tell me what you did, you never know I might actually be able to help."

"Well we work together and we have been friends for a while now. I can't really tell you everything but it's my job to protect her and keep her out of harm's way."

The made in front of them that was obviously listening in smarted off something about the blind leading the blind, but before Auggie could say anything he felt Sophia bolt up and heard the man exclaim "OW!"

"Complete idiot" Sophia mumbled as she sat back down, "Go on Augustus."

Auggie couldn't hold back the smirk spreading across his face; the more he talked to this woman the more he liked her.

"Well as I was saying, looking back I should have seen all the signs, but it took me running halfway around the world to chase the wrong girl, finding out that Annie was missing from my boss, and then Annie's sister tearing me a new one over the phone, pardon the expression, before I figured out that she felt the same way for me as I felt for her."

"You ran halfway around the world chasing the wrong girl?"

"Yeah, when I thought that Annie just wanted to be partners, so I started seeing another woman, Parker, but then Parker went to Africa to chase her dreams."

"Well Augustus let me get this right, Parker was chasing her dreams, you were running away from Annie by chasing Parker, and Annie was left alone knowing that you had no clue that she loved you?"

"Yes ma'am", he dropped his head in shame and waited for her to bop him too, but nothing ever came.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I am on my way to find Annie as soon as I get off of this plane."

"And what will you do then?"

"I don't know."

BOP!

"Don't be a complete idiot, you know what you need to do, tell that girl how you feel and hope that you haven't screwed it up too much to fix it."

"Yes ma'am, I mean you are right, but first I am going to have to get her to listen to me and Annie can be, well stubborn would be putting it lightly."

"Well then you will just have to make her listen."

"But"

"Don't but me young man, I know what I am talking about, If she won't listen then you just grab her and make her see exactly how much she means to you."

"Well I am still not sure how exactly I am going to do that, but I promise you, I will get it across to her somehow."

"Well I have decided."

"Decided what Sophia?"

"You are not a complete idiot after all Augustus, you just made a mistake, mistakes are correctable, just go and correct it and all will be well." She patted his hand again and gave it a little squeeze.

"Sophia you are one awesome woman did you know that?"

"Yes I did, and don't you forget it."

Auggie laughed out loud again and thought maybe there is light at the end of this tunnel after all.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, add me to your favorites, and to your notification. You don't know how much it means to me to have other people enjoy this story as much as I have writing it.

Doyle0915: Thank you

Riy: Thank for sticking in there with me.

Pearlofeuphoria: Yeah, I didn't want him to have any excuse to stay, so tearing into him was the only sensible option I had and well it was fun to write too.

Calltowrshp: Here is some more of that sweet ambrosia, with a little more to come soon.

Tiva_and_Auggie_and_Annie_fan: Thanks for the encouragement!

Moongrl088: Don't cry here is another chapter with one more to follow soon.


	5. Chapter 5

You know I had planned on this being two chapters with a cliffhanger and a gunshot in between, but I think I have made you wait long enough. And besides I can't wait for you to read the rest anyway and let me know what you think. So read, cry, laugh, enjoy and then review. And as always I own nothing accept the idea behind this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Into the Night<p>

"Auggie, I still think you should take someone with you, do you really expect to make it the 5 miles to the house by yourself?"

"Joan, I don't need any help. Whoever you would send would just get in my way or alert Annie to our presence to soon. I walk around in the dark everyday I think I can make it down five miles of gravel driveway by myself. I have programmed the coordinates and route into my laser cane, even without the actual laser on it will still guide me which way to go. I will keep in communication the whole time and if I need help you'll know it."

"I still don't like this, Auggie."

"Joan don't worry I've got this."

"Fine, I want you both back here Monday morning, and just so you know Auggie this doesn't get her out of deserting her post. She will be reprimanded for her actions."

"Annie's a big girl she can handle it, and besides I seem to remember reading about another agent who deserted her post for personal reasons about ten years back and she made it all the way to head of the DPD."

Not another word was heard as Auggie sat in the back of the SUV nervous and exhausted. He had lost count of how many hours he had been in the air and how many time zones he had been through. He had tried to sleep but with everything running through his head he had the worst insomnia of his life. He kept replaying what had happened in the garage over and over in his head trying to figure out how he had gotten it so wrong.

He had originally thought that he would treat this like all men do, bring her flowers and beg for her forgiveness. He reached up and touched the back of his head; it was still a little sore from where Sophia had smacked him and politely informed him that his plan was idiotic. She then quoted to him, "And you shall know the truth, and the true shall make you free." He realized then that she was right, that he was not any man and Annie certainly was not just any woman. She was, _the_ _woman_, the only woman he had every truly loved and he had to do everything in his power to get her back.

He knew what he had to do, he had to go and make her see the truth. He knew that the truth was the only thing that would work. How was the question, he hadn't worked that out yet, but he was used to doing things on the fly and he knew he could do this, but with so much at stake he was nervous for the first time in a very long time.

The drive dropped the divider and cleared his throat, "Mr. Anderson, we are approaching the location how would you like to proceed?"

"Precede as planned, drop me at the drive and then return to Colorado Springs."

"As you say Mr. Anderson, but are you sure you wouldn't like me to drive you to the house?"

An authoritative voice came over the sound system of the car, "Mr. Brooks, drop Mr. Anderson at his destination and return immediately and see me at the office."

"Yes Director Campbell"

"Auggie good luck with our lost sheep, she's the best one we've got, bring her back."

"Will do Arthur" he said as he got out of the back of the SUV and headed out into the dark cold night to find his lost love.

* * *

><p>Annie went into the pantry to retrieve her third bottle of Gewürztraminer, stumbling a little on her way back to the counter to uncork it. But like an old master uncorked the bottle within seconds and made her way back to the front porch. It was peaceful out there nothing, but the moon, the crickets, and the running river to keep her company. No one to tell her what to do and especially nothing that reminded her of her heartbreak. She sat on the swing, took a giant swig straight from the bottle and began to hum with the crickets talking back and forth in rhyme.<p>

"Damn," she said a little too loudly as saw something move in the distance. It was definitely a person walking down the driveway toward the house. She got up grabbed her gun and jumped for the rafters of the porch. It was too dark to see anything but a shape coming closer in the distance. As the shape moved across the front yard of the cabin she noted that it was definitely male, tall, slender athletic build, and slowing his pace as he came to the stairs, almost tripping up them in the dark. From her vantage point she could not see his face but she wasn't going to take any chances she was going to incapacitate and ask questions later. As he reached the top of the stairs she swung down knocking him back to the ground. She jumped down to pin the intruder to the ground but he skillfully deflected her throwing her over him with his legs as she dropped down to pin him. She flipped back over and drew her gun and was about to fire when the assailant spoke.

"ANNIE STOP"

She stumbled backwards over a rock as she backed away from that voice, the voice that had caused all her pain. As she fell backwards the whole world spinning around her she whispered his name, "Auggie", but the only thing she heard in response as the blackness overtook her was a single gunshot being fired.

Auggie listened as Annie whispered his name, fully expecting a bullet at any second, when the gun went off he winced in anticipation but nothing hit him. Then he heard a soft thud as what he could only assume was Annie falling to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Annie?"<p>

"Annie!" he crawled over to where she was the whole time Joan yelling in his ear piece asking what the hell was going on. He found her hand and followed it up to her face. Checking for a pulse he found one strong and steady.

"We're alive Joan, she caught me off guard as I came up to the house, she must have seen me coming up the drive."

"I heard a gunshot, are you wounded?"

"No, well just my pride and a few bruises," Running his hands over the rest of her he found no further injuries and the gun was pointed away from her in her other hand, "and Annie has passed out in shock I think, the gun went off when she fell, but neither one of us are hit. I am going to carry her into the house and reassess."

He bent over to pick her up and cradled her in his arms. He found his way back to the stairs and up to the front door. As he searched from the doorknob she moaned incoherently and reached her arms up around his neck.

"Annie?"

No further sounds came from the girl in his arms. Opening the door he mumbled to himself, "You know Annie this is not the way I wanted to carry you over the threshold for the first time." After stepping into the room he closed the door behind him. What to do now? He had no idea how this room was set up, remembering the laser cane in his pocket he slowly turned and pinned Annie between him and the door so her could reach into his pocket with his hand and retrieve the device. Just as he was turning it on though Annie woke with a start, she pushed against the wall with her feet and sent them careening to the floor. She got up quickly and turned for the door, but before she could go anywhere she heard it again. "Annie." Soft and gentle, like a feather floating on the wind. She stopped in her tracks and flipped on the light turning around, there lying flat on the floor was the only person she had wanted to see, but also the last person she wanted to see right now.

"What are you doing her Auggie?" she said with hurt in her voice.

"I came for you" Looking in his ear she saw the earwig wrapped around it and became furious.

"Tell Joan to leave me alone, I'm done, and Auggie you need to leave I can't do this right now" She walked over to the door and held it open for him to leave.

Auggie realized how this must have looked; she thought he was there only because Joan had sent him. He stood up and walked toward as he said, "Bye, Joan" and took the earpiece out and smashed it under his foot. As soon as he was close enough to smell her he reached for her but she caught his arm and spun him around into the wall beside the door. Pinned face forward with his hand twisted up behind his head he could barely breathe.

"Auggie leave, I can't handle anyone here right now, especially you." He could tell she was holding back tears as she was talking to him.

"Annie, I came for you." Was all he could get out with the little amount of oxygen she was allowing him.

"I don't care why Joan sent you here or what she needs me to do, I am done. Besides aren't you supposed to be in Africa right now? What did she bring you back because she thought I would go back because it was you?" She pushed harder against his back and he winced in pain. A rush of regret ran through her and she let him go. She began crying and sank down to the floor, "Well she was wrong, tell her she was wrong, just go away Auggie and tell her she was wrong."

Auggie knelt down beside Annie and reached the top of her head, ran his hand down the side of her face and found her chin. Lifting up on it so that she faced toward him he heard her plead with him, "Auggie please don't."

Reaching up with is other hand he cupped he face, "Annie you don't understand, Joan didn't send me here, she helped me here, I came for you, me, myself, and I alone." she saw tears were streaming down his face as well. "I was an idiot and I went to Africa, but as soon as I got there I realized Africa was not where I wanted to be. Where I wanted to be was halfway across the world in a cabin in Colorado throwing away everything she had, because I am the biggest idiot in the world for not seeing what was right in front of my face the whole time. I love you Annie Walker and I am going to spend every day for the rest of my life proving that to you if you will let me."

Annie didn't know what to do, was this a dream? Did she have a concussion and this was just a hallucination? That's when she realized she didn't care what it was and she jumped on him, knocking them both back onto the floor, kissing him with every ounce of feeling that she had been kept bottled up since she had met him.

Auggie rolled them over to where he had her pinned beneath him for the first time that night, he propped himself up on his elbows and placed his forehead against hers, "You know I almost died when I thought I lost you out there tonight, I heard that gunshot and when it didn't hit me I thought," Tears fell down from his eyes and hit Annie's face to mix with her own, " I don't ever want to lose you again, I love you more than life itself and I have never even seen you."

He felt Annie's hand pushing him up, she still had not said anything, and he was hoping that his heart and everyone else had been right and she felt the same way. He sat up on the floor and leaned back against the wall as he felt her get up and move closer to him. She startled him a little when she sat down in his lap facing him. She grabbed both his hand within hers and leaned in kissing him lightly on the mouth and whispered, "I love you too Auggie Anderson, now I think it's about time that you get a good look at me. I want you to know everything about me, every curve, every dimple, every bend, and every juncture of me." She placed his hands on her temples and silent tears began to fall from his eyes again, but this time it was accompanied by the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

He ran his fingers up into her hair, it was soft but she had it pulled up and away from her face, he reached around and found the clip holding her hair back and removed it. Her hair fell down and he began to run his fingers through and over it. "Hmm, wavy and soft, no one ever told me that," he moved his fingers back to her temples and splayed his fingers across her forehead. He ran his fingers all over her face, first tracing her eyebrows softly then the curve of her cheek bones and down the bridge of her nose. Stopping at her lips he leaned in and kissed her softly, causing her to draw in a strangled breath. Pulling back he continued his explorations, he ran his fingers down over her chin,, then outlining her jaw, stopping his fingers at the back of her jaw he brought his thumbs back to her lips and traced the smile that had formed there all the way back to her eyes which closed at his touch, "Annie your more beautiful than anyone ever described you, but I need to know,' he hesitated as he drew his thumbs across her lashes, "What color are they?"

"Amber" she whispered against his lips as her fingers went into his hair, they pulled each other into a passionate kiss rolling back onto the floor. Auggie winced in pain again and laughed. Annie pulled back a little and said, "Are you OK?" Auggie grabbed her and pulled her back into him, "I can stand a little pain, but I can't stand not having you next to me right now."

"Why are you in pain?"

"Well let's see, I have fallen down in a gravel drive several times tonight, been full body kicked off a porch, and slammed into a few walls and the floor."

Chuckling softly Annie said, "I'm sorry."

"Annie," he said he ran his hand to cup the back of her head and tilt her face toward his, "don't ever be sorry, I'm not, every single one of these bumps and bruises brought me you. I wouldn't change one thing about it no matter how painful it was."

She smiled and let out the breath she had been holding.

"You know this time I really can hear you smile," He leaned in to kiss her again and felt her smiling beneath his lips. "What?"

"You know this is going to change everything."

"I sincerely hope so."

The End

* * *

><p>AN: I really hope you enjoyed my little tale as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Thank you to everyone who favorited me and/or this story, and if you took the extra step and actually reviewed then bless you a hundred times over, because trust me it made my day every time I read one.

Moongrl088, call2wrshp, andiesimmo, NCIS She-Demon, 1FAN, Riy, Millemini, and Adalia, Thank you all so much for the love, encouragement, and reviews. You were all wonderful.


End file.
